otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Arm Treaty
The Orion Arm Treaty is the pact of mutual defense and cooperation that established the Orion Arm Treaty Organization. Preamble The Parties to this Treaty reaffirm their desire to live in peace with all peoples and all governments. They are determined to safeguard the freedom, common heritage and civilisation of their peoples, founded on the principles of democracy, individual liberty and the rule of law. They seek to promote stability and well-being in the Orion Arm area. They are resolved to unite their efforts for collective defence and for the preservation of peace and security. They therefore agree to this Orion Arm Treaty: ARTICLE I - Avoidance of war The Parties undertake to settle any interstellar dispute in which they may be involved by peaceful means in such a manner that interstellar peace and security and justice are not endangered, and to refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force in any manner inconsistent with the customary law of stellar nations. ARTICLE II - Promotion of peace The Parties will contribute toward the further development of peaceful and friendly interstellar relations by strengthening their free institutions, by bringing about a better understanding of the principles upon which these institutions are founded, and by promoting conditions of stability and well-being. They will seek to eliminate conflict in their international economic policies and will encourage economic collaboration between any or all of them. ARTICLE III - Planetary defenses In order more effectively to achieve the objectives of this Treaty, the Parties, separately and jointly, by means of continuous and effective self-help and mutual aid, will maintain and develop their individual and collective capacity to resist armed attack. ARTICLE IV - Emergency councils The Parties will consult together whenever, in the opinion of any of them, the territorial integrity, political independence or security of any of the Parties is threatened. ARTICLE V - Mutual defense The Parties agree that an armed attack against one or more of them shall be considered an attack against them all and consequently they agree that, if such an armed attack occurs, each of them, in exercise of the right of individual or collective self-defence, will assist the Party or Parties so attacked by taking forthwith, individually and in concert with the other Parties, such action as it deems necessary, including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the Orion Arm. ARTICLE VI - Other international relations Each Party declares that none of the international engagements now in force between it and any other of the Parties or any third State is in conflict with the provisions of this Treaty, and undertakes not to enter into any international engagement in conflict with this Treaty. ARTICLE VII - Establishment of council The Parties hereby establish a Council, on which each of them shall be represented, to consider matters concerning the implementation of this Treaty. The Council shall be so organised as to be able to meet promptly at any time. The Council shall set up such subsidiary bodies as may be necessary: in particular it shall establish immediately a defence committee which shall recommend measures for the implementation of Articles 3 and 5. ARTICLE VIII - Ratification This Treaty shall be ratified and its provisions carried out by the Parties in accordance with their respective constitutional processes. The instruments of ratification shall be deposited as soon as possible with the Government of the Kingdom of Sivad, which will notify all the other signatories of each deposit. The treaty shall enter into force upon ratification by at least two Parties. ARTICLE IX - Induction of new states The Parties may, by unanimous agreement, invite any other State in a position to further the principles of this Treaty and to contribute to the security of the Orion Arm to accede to this Treaty. Any State so invited may become a Party to the Treaty by depositing its instrument of accession with the Government of the Kingdom of Sivad. The Government of the Kingdom of Sivad will inform each of the Parties of the deposit of each such instrument of accession. ARTICLE X - Certification of treaty This Treaty, of which the terran standard text is authentic, shall be deposited in the archives of the Government of the Kingdom of Sivad. Duly certified copies will be transmitted by that Government to the Governments of other signatories. Signatories To which we, the contracting parties, hereby affix our signitures on behalf of our respective governments, *For His Majesty, the King of Sivad :Sir Oliver Jermyn, Ambassador and Plenpotentiary *For the Government of La Terre :Senator Jonathan Wittenburg, Senator for Foreign Affairs *For Their Imperial Majesties, the Emperors of the Maltarians2 :Admiral Mrr'lato, Crown Prince of the Empire *For the Government of the Martian Republic1 :Victor Cranuv, Diplomat at Large *For the G'ahnli Commerce Council :Ledgemaster Pobolal *For the Odarite Merchants Guild :Trade Minister I'krikik *For the Centauran Freehold :Solon Solilopaxillthrixian *For the High Sages of Castor :Ubercast Wulkachim *For the Senate of Luna1 :Senate Chairman Clifford Trumble *For the Nemoni Republic :President Drycin Klovor *For the People of New Alhira :Sharpeye Skygazer, Imperator of New Alhira Notes # The Martian Government has signed, but subsequently repudiated and refused to ratify, the Orion Arm Treaty. They are therefore not members of the OATO. # The Maltarians withdrew from the Orion Arm after the destruction of Ganymede during what would become the Sivad-Consortium War. While still officially members of the Alliance, they are no longer represented on the Council. # The Lunite Government which signed the Treaty was displaced to an alternate universe by the Moebius Wave. The Luna which is a portion of the Solar Republic is not a member of the Alliance. Category: Classic OtherSpace History category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica